CS14: Koszmar czy wizja?
Obudziłem się zalany potem w lesie, jednak nie byłem sam, byłem otoczony przez olbrzymie pająki. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Jednak nie miałem zamiaru dać się zjeść. Więc wstałem i użyłem oka feniksa, by wystrzelić ogniem. Miałem nadzieję, że to je wystraszy. Przeciwnie, pająki się rzuciły na mnie, a conajmniej połowa z nich była tak szybka, że ledwo dostrzegałem ruch ich nóg. "O co tu chodzi" Pomyślałem. Postanowiłem się bronić, wystrzliłem promieniem z oka w jednego z nich, a ten gdy miał już oberwać zaświecił oczami i pojawił się obok miejsca, w którym właśnie stał. "Nie dam rady, nie wiem z kim walczę, potrzebuję Sygga" Jednak nie mogłem go znaleźć w którejkolwiek z kieszeń, na ramieniu mi nie siedział, jak to zawsze robi. Ja: Sygg, potrzebuję cię Jednak nie otrzymałem jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi, pająki mnie unieruchomiły i zaczęły oplatać pajęczyną. "Już po mnie" myślałem, byłem pewien śmierci, ale kiedy już zbliżały się do głowy ogromny pocisk ognia uderzył jednego, jednocześnie rozpryskując się na resztę pająków, które w większości od razu spaliły się na śmierć, a te które uchroniły się przed śmiercią zaczęły uciekać, nagle usłyszałem zaklęcię, którego dawno już nie słyszałem. Zauważyłem zakapturzoną postać, ustawioną odpowiednio i wymawiającą komponent słowny, po chwili z rąk tej postaci wystrzeliła potężna błyskawica lecąca w stronę jednego z pająków, zabijając go od razu i lecąc na następnego i tak ciągle, aż po pająkach zostały same zwęglone ciała. Ja: Dziękuje ci, kim jesteś? - spytałem się, jednak postać się nie odzywała, a mimo że światło dobiegające z jej oczu było wielkie, to i tak nie mogłem dostrzec twarzy. Ta osoba stała i patrzyła się na jedno z drzew, najpiękniejsze jakie w życiu widziałem, a promienie słońca w tym lesie koncentrowały się właśnie na nim. Ta postać skierowała na mnie swoje oczy i już byłem zmuszony wykonywać jego wolę. To musiał być potężny mag, albo istota posługująca się potężną mocą skoro bez jakiegokolwiek komponentu włada nad mocą 9 stopnia. W każdym bądź razie ta postać prowadziła mnie, hmm.... pilnowała, kierując mną. Prowadziła właśnie do tego drzewa. Gdy podeszliśmy zauważyłem w tym drzewie naturalne wgłębienie, a w nim piedestał, dosyć spory. Postać użyła magii, żeby mnie na nim postawić, nagle postać użyła komponentów na pertyfikację, a po chwili zaczęła wypowiadać słowa. Postać: In devro in hin ivia Po chwili stałem się posągiem, a postać zdjęła kaptur. To był Apocalipsus. Apocalipsus: Jesteś władcą świata Nigherusie, a ja jestem twoim panem, będę zabijał i ciemiężył, a wina za to wszystko spadnie na ciebie, a żeby zrobiło ci się gorzej, to ty pozabijasz swoich przyjaciół HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Po chwili oplotło mnie światło i piedestał ze mną, drzewo wyniosło tak wysoko, że dało się mnie dostrzec z każdego zakamarka świata. Ja: Apoca.... - nie zdążyłem więcej powiedzieć, gdyż Apocalipsus zaczął mówić moimi strunami głosowymi - No ludzie, jestem waszym panem, macie mi oddać należny mi hołd, albo będziecie cierpieć Nalge się obudziłem z wrzaskiem, gdyż sen ten był bardziej rzeczywisty niż jawa. Ja: Co to było? - mówiłem tak jakbym właśnie przebiegł maraton na Syberii w samych gaciach. Nagle wszedł Kayden Kayden: Jest coraz bliżej, nie możemy czekać, najlepiej będzie jak już teraz wyruszymy po Gravitatis gun Ja: Masz rację, Sygg wstawaj, nie możemy bawić się w odpoczynek, robota czeka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz